Deck
Deck (デッキ Dekki) is a collection of a fixed number of cards used by both player in the game. Each player must prepare their own deck to start a game. During a game, the deck is put face-down in the Deck Zone. Since the Deck Zone is a hidden zone, cards in the deck cannot be looked by either player and the order of cards cannot be changed unless a card effect allow a player to do so. Deck Construction Rules * A deck must have exactly 50 cards. No more or less. * A deck may only have up to 4 cards with the same name in a deck. Cards with same card name, but different text are still counted as the same card. ** There's also exists several cards with ability that able to override this rule. * A deck may only have up to 4 cards with "Life Recovery" in a deck. * A deck may only have up to 4 cards with "Void Bringer" in a deck. * A deck must have exactly 20 cards with Ignition Icon in a deck. No more or less. Cards with "Life Recovery" and "Void Bringer" also counted in this category. ** Example: You put 3 cards with "Life Recovery" and 2 cards with "Void Bringer" in a deck. That deck then must also include exactly 15 other cards with Ignition Icon. In addition to the rules, you cannot put any cards listed in the Seal God Designation into your deck. Player cards cannot be put in the deck, and are counted separately from the deck. Each player may prepare up to one Player card separately from the deck to be used in a game (with the exception of Bonds of the Twin Dragons rule). Z/X Extra, Shift, and the top part of Z/X Overboost cards cannot be put in the deck either, and goes to the Dynamis instead. Reload Effect During a game, when a player's deck count reaches 0 and that player has at least 1 or more cards in their Trash, that player performs Reload Effect (リロードエフェクト Rirōdo Efekuto) or sometimes referred to as "rebuild(ing) a deck" (デッキを作り直す Dekki o Tsukurinaosu). they immediately shuffle all cards in their Trash and put into their Deck Zone as a new deck. Afterwards, the opponent of that player choose a card from that player's Life and put it into their Charge. This is not treated as damage, and cards with Ignition Icon cannot be played when put into Charge during this time. Reload Effect is a part of the Rule Effect. If a player's deck count reaches zero in the middle of resolution of an ability or effect, the resolution of that ability or effect is halted and that player perform the Reload Effect. After the Reload Effect is finished, continue resolving the halted ability or effect. The following are example of several cases that might be encountered when rebuilding a deck. * Case 1: If only 1 card left in the deck when performing Ignition. :* Put the card from Charge into Trash. :* Reveal the top card of the deck. :* If the revealed card has an Ignition Icon, you may play it, if it does not, put it into Trash. :* Rebuild the deck. * Case 2: If only 1 card left in the deck when a card with Life Recovery is played from the Life. :* Resolve the effect of the Life Recovery. :* Rebuild the deck. * Case 3: If only 1 card left in the deck when you would draw 2 cards during the Draw Phase. :* Draw a card. :* Rebuild the deck. :* Draw a card. * Case 4: If only 1 card left in the deck when playing B01-022 "Erasure Machine, Erase" or similar cards. :* Draw a card. :* Rebuild the deck :* Return a card from your hand into deck, and shuffle the deck. Category:Gameplay